


【佐鸣】伪化香磷

by wnssr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 佐助咬人
Relationships: 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】伪化香磷

**Author's Note:**

> 清水，意识流，轻微佐香

鸣人发誓自己绝对不是有意要把香磷打晕的——事实上在她和自己交手的时候鸣人就看出来她已经很虚弱了，鸣人一眼就看穿她不是战斗型忍者，可也没想到自己仅凭几招体术就彻底制服了对方。

鸣人看着昏迷不醒的香磷，突然愣怔。他看到这个女人*外在的手臂上，满满的伤痕——确切来说是咬痕，密密麻麻，一层覆着一层，新旧交错。

「看起来应该是这些伤口导致她这么虚弱的……」

鸣人心里想着是不是把她带回木叶比较好，周遭空气里突然传来一阵剧烈又熟悉的查克拉波动。鸣人一边警戒着一边小心翼翼把香磷往树丛里搬。他不想对方被可能会发生的争斗而受到牵连。

然后他做了一个事后怎么想怎么匪夷所思的决定。

他把自己变成了香磷。

///

那股剧烈波动的查克拉在迅速靠近，鸣人刚一转头便看到一张熟悉又狼狈的脸。

佐助。

遍体鳞伤的佐助。

鸣人下意识的想要说些什么，猛然记起自己现在不是漩涡鸣人，而是佐助新的同伴，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

「完全不知道要怎么应付啊！」

鸣人心想被戳穿了大不了打一架，佐助倒是主动走了过来，拉住他的手臂，然后翻开了他宽大的衣袖。鸣人还没来得及有所反应，便看到佐助眉头微皱着又把他的袖子放了下去，紧接着伸手就要去掐他的脖子。

“？！”鸣人捂住脖子，赶忙退开好几步。

“你干什么。”是佐助的质问。他眉头紧锁，对“香磷”的反应很是不解。

「我还想问你要干什么呢！」

“现在不是闹脾气的时候，你不做的话大家都会死。”说着，佐助向前一步。

“做……？做什么…？”鸣人试探着发出疑问。

“你在开玩笑吗，”佐助的脸色马上变得阴沉，双眼隐隐泛出血红，“我现在不想对你动手。”

鸣人欲哭无泪，他可真是把自己坑惨了，如果不想暴露，就得“听从”佐助的一切指令。

“对不起！”鸣人快速鞠了个躬，仰起头，把纤细的脖子伸了过去。

湿，热，痛。

三种感觉接连着从脖子上某一块皮肤传散开来，鸣人恍然意识到佐助在咬他，而且越来越用力。

「好痛……可恶，这臭小子对同伴也太狠了…连女孩子都……」

他不知道佐助为什么要这么做，他倒是直观感受到佐助在一点一点恢复，显露的伤口在逐渐愈合，查克拉的流动也慢慢平缓下来……就好像，这具身体在治疗他一样。

「治疗？」

鸣人被自己这种想法吓了一跳，他从没见识过这么“粗暴”的治愈方式，看起来起效好像是挺快的，但对自己——对扮演医疗忍者身份的人的伤害也太大了，不仅是遍布全身的咬痕，刚才佐助的牙齿刺进自己皮肉里的时候，身上那些伤口好像都被唤醒了一样，叫嚣着疼痛难忍，而且自己的体力也在飞速流失，力气和查克拉都在被抽走。

——但是这个女孩子从来没有拒绝过佐助。

鸣人一愣。

是了，这就是为什么她的身上有如此之多的咬伤。即使再怎么疼，她也会坚持为佐助治疗。

「真的是……很在乎佐助啊…」

佐助单手掐着他的脖子，是为了固定他的头让他不乱动，另一只手则扶着他的腰。

是很亲密的姿势。

但是……

鸣人的眼神暗了暗。

这个姿势也完全限制了自己的行动，反而是佐助有绝对的主导权，随时可以攻击自己，也就是说，佐助并不信任这个女孩；他的戒备还是滴水不漏。

从自己的角度只能看到佐助的头顶，还有他的半只耳朵，他身上浓厚的血腥味和凌厉的查克拉无时无刻不在折磨着自己的神经。更让鸣人惊讶的是，这副身体好像可以感知到别人的查克拉，他几乎能在脑内具象化佐助查克拉流动的路径和方式。这是前所未有的感觉，他的身体不由自主的在与佐助的进行“对接”，一种看不见的细线将两人紧紧连在一起，而佐助的查克拉显然急躁些，几乎是用包裹、拉扯甚至是吸食的狠劲在攫取他的。

鸣人的眼前突然阵阵发黑，他知晓自己有些撑不住了，下意识的就去拽佐助的衣服，而佐助丝毫没有要停下的意思。

“呃……佐助……放…”鸣人一边叫着他的名字一边拍打佐助的后背示意对方放开自己。他的双腿已经开始发软了，脑内也在轰轰作响。

“佐助……”鸣人强撑着提醒佐助，终于慢慢感觉到脖子上的手劲小了一些。

「好难受……」

「不行……不能在这里…」

佐助已经放开了他，但他还是抓着佐助的手臂，他知道如果自己松开，就会狠狠摔下去，而佐助并不会扶住“她”。

谁能想到佐助居然一把扯开了他的手。

失去了支撑的鸣人闷哼一声，身子一软，直直栽了下去。

///

影分身回到本体的时候，那种被抽空了身体的痛楚席卷而来，鸣人忍不住抱紧了自己。

他已经没有心思去考虑佐助有没有识破自己，这实在是太痛了，与那种皮肉之苦完全不同，那种疼可以喊出来、可以发泄，而这种抽丝剥茧的慢性折磨，把他喊痛的力气都夺去了。

「那个女孩子，一直都是这样承受过来的吗？」

鸣人心底五味杂陈。

「你收获了对你真心付出的好同伴呢。」

「她和…我……相比……」

一种陌生的酸胀感在心底蔓延开来，鸣人攥紧了手，告诉自己不要再想。

不要再想了。

///

佐助捅穿了香磷的胸口。

///

再次见到香磷，已经是在战场上了，她看起来对鸣人没什么印象，还是全身心扑在佐助那里，像是完全忘了被佐助开过膛。而佐助也只是静静的看着她，脸上没有丝毫的不耐烦。

香磷卷起袖子又拉低领口，眉飞色舞的在和佐助说些什么，鸣人远远就能看见她颈肩处好几块浅粉色的疤，异常刺眼。

啊啊，医疗兵，是医疗兵。

他的身体突然开始帮他回忆，回忆起佐助湿热的口腔和坚硬的牙齿，在他身上留下稍显暧昧的痕迹。那个时候佐助的气息铺天盖地将他包裹，过于亲密的接触，过于逾矩的“关系”。他懊丧的发现自己的皮肤好像还记得那干燥温暖的鼻息，有规律的喷洒在他的锁骨上；他连耳垂都开始发烫。

聚集压缩的各种查克拉在周围小规模的爆炸，鼓膜振动，灰尘扬起。鸣人回过神来，看见佐助不知何时开始在望着自己，他连忙转过身子。

“佐助……”

女孩子甜腻的声音百转千回，悠悠穿过散布着飞尘的浑浊空气，然后变成长了无数节肢的毒虫，飞到他的后背上，顺着他的衣服和皮肤，一点一点、一字一音的，渗进、爬进他的耳蜗里。

天昏地暗，飞沙走石，有尖利的沙砾飞进他的眼底，刺痛感飞快穿过一条条查克拉穴道开始攻击他的大脑，但那里早在兵荒马乱、轰鸣不止。

以至于未能及时感知到面颊上缓慢淌过的两道湿滑，被走上前来关切他的挚友尽收眼底。

fin.


End file.
